Levels in Carmageddon II: Carpocalypse Now
The following are the levels in Carmageddon II: Carpocalypse Now. All levels are 'Race, Wreak or Wreak Havoc' based, unless marked with (M). GROUP 1 Nice Beaver Location: Beaver City Laps: 4 Checkpoints: 4 Opponents: 5 Pedestrians: 791 Description: Rocky Too Location: Beaver County Quarry Laps: 4 Checkpoints: 3 Opponents: 5 Pedestrians: 377 Description: City Slicker Location: Beaver City Laps: 4 Checkpoints: 4 Opponents: 5 Pedestrians: 1116 Description: Boulder Dash (M) Location: Beaver County Quarry Laps: 5 Checkpoints: 3 Opponents: 0 Pedestrians: Unknown Description: Race through the checkpoints against the clock. GROUP 2 Twin Shrieks Location: Beaver Woods Laps: 4 Checkpoints: 2 Opponents: 5 Pedestrians: 584 Description: City of the Lost Giblets Location: Beaver City Laps: 4 Checkpoints: 6 Opponents: 5 Pedestrians: 858 Description: Get Yer Rocks Off Location: Beaver County Quarry Laps: 4 Checkpoints: 5 Opponents: 5 Pedestrians: 377 Description: Eye of the Beaver (M) Location: Beaver City Laps: 0 Checkpoints: 4 Opponents: 0 Pedestrians: Unknown Targets: 11 Description: Destroy all the roof-top satellite antennae GROUP 3 Home Sweet Groan Location: Max's Junkyard Laps: 4 Checkpoints: 8 Opponents: 6 Pedestrians: 1337 Description: Timber! Location: Beaver Woods Laps: 6 Checkpoints: 8 Opponents: 6 Pedestrians: 584 Description: Stoned Again Location: Beaver County Quarry Laps: 6 Checkpoints: 5 Opponents: 6 Pedestrians: 377 Description: Outbreak! (M) Location: Beaver Woods Opponents: 0 Pedestrians: Unknown Targets: 22 Description: Kill the escaped hospital patients - they're a menace to society! GROUP 4 Piste Off Location: Beaver Mountains Laps: 6 Checkpoints: 3 Opponents: 6 Pedestrians: 487 Description: Shove Thy Neighbour Location: Max's End Of Town Laps: 6 Checkpoints: 4 Opponents: 7 Pedestrians: 1171 Description: Woody Woodwrecker Location: Beaver Woods Laps: 6 Checkpoints: 6 Opponents: 7 Pedestrians: 584 Description: Trucking Hell (M) Location: Max's Junkyard Opponents: 1 (Pitbull) Pedestrians: Unknown Description: A truck has escaped from the quarry and followed you home. You must destroy it! GROUP 5 Unfair Funfair Location: Mr. Jolly Fairground Laps: 6 Checkpoints: 4 Opponents: 7 Pedestrians: 168 Description: Snow Way Out Location: Beaver Mountains Laps: 6 Checkpoints: 7 Opponents: 7 Pedestrians: 487 Description: West Side Gory Location: Max's Junkyard Laps: 6 Checkpoints: 4 Opponents: 7 Pedestrians: 1325 Description: In Cold Blood (M) Location: Beaver Mountains Laps: 3 Checkpoints: 7 Opponents: 0 Pedestrians: Unknown Description: Race through the checkpoints against the clock GROUP 6 Runway Runaway Location: Beaver County Airport Laps: 6 Checkpoints: 6 Opponents: 8 Pedestrians: 573 Description: Scare Devil Location: Mr. Jolly Fairground Laps: 6 Checkpoints: 7 Opponents: 8 Pedestrians: 168 Description: Bob Slay Location: Beaver Mountains Laps: 6 Checkpoints: 7 Opponents: 8 Pedestrians: 487 Description: Fair Grind (M) Location: Mr. Jolly Fairground Pedestrians: Unknown Targets: 23 Description: The clowns are evil deviants in disguise. They must be destroyed. GROUP 7 Seaman Splatter Location: USS Lewinsky Laps: 12 Checkpoints: 4 Opponents: 8 Pedestrians: 249 Description: Con Rod Air Location: Beaver County Airport Laps: 8 Checkpoints: 8 Opponents: 8 Pedestrians: 573 Description: Roll Up, Roll Over... Location: Mr. Jolly Fairground Laps: 8 Checkpoints: 8 Opponents: 9 Pedestrians: 168 Description: Control Freak (M) Location: Beaver Airport Opponents: 0 Pedestrians: Unknown Targets: 4 Description: Kill the airport controllers, for they are plotting a commercial airline based attack against you! GROUP 8 Sheik, Rattle & Roll Location: El Morte Desert Laps: 8 Checkpoints: 4 Opponents: 9 Pedestrians: 925 Description: Going Down Location: USS Lewinsky Laps: 8 Checkpoints: 2 Opponents: 9 Pedestrians: 249 Description: Airpain 3 Location: Beaver Airport Laps: 8 Checkpoints: 9 Opponents: 9 Pedestrians: 573 Description: Hard Core (M) Location: USS Lewinsky Opponents: 0 Pedestrians: Unknown Targets: 19 Description: Destroy the weapons systems, race to the engine room & destroy the core, then back to the deck & into the control tower for the evil admiral. GROUP 9 2 Minute Warning Location: Local Nuclear Silo Laps: 8 Checkpoints: 5 Opponents: 9 Pedestrians: 485 Description: Dune Buggered Location: El Morte Desert Laps: 8 Checkpoints: 5 Opponents: 10 Pedestrians: 925 Description: Defcon Fused Location: Local Nuclear Silo Laps: 8 Checkpoints: 6 Opponents: 10 Pedestrians: 485 Description: Oil be Blowed (M) Location: El Morte Desert Opponents: 10 Pedestrians: Unknown Targets: 7 Description: All the oil wells have been set with charges. Detonate them all in any order. GROUP 10 Nuclear Arms Race Location: Local Nuclear Silo Laps: 10 Checkpoints: 6 Opponents: 10 Pedestrians: 485 Description: The Bruise Brothers (M) Location: Beaver City Opponents: 12 Pedestrians: Unknown Description: Trashing that donut shop was a big mistake... I Want to Bereave Location: El Morte Desert Laps: 10 Checkpoints: 5 Opponents: 10 Pedestrians: 999 Description: An opportunity to play intergalactic ambassador - How could you resist? Carpocalypse Now! (M) Location: Local Nuclear Silo Opponents: 0 Pedestrians: Unknown Targets: 15 Description: Wreck the blast-door power supplies & race through to the complex to the launch room. Activate the nuke & get the hell out! =Notes= On the Zombie version of the game, some descriptions read differently: *Regular races read as follows: Race, wreck or wreak havoc amongst the zombie herds... the choice is yours. *The 3rd mission reads: ''Kill the escaped infectious zombies - or the horror will spread! *The 6th mission reads: The zombie clowns are particularly nasty. You must destroy them all. *The 7th mission reads: Kill the zombies in the control tower, before they spread the infection via the airways! *The 8th mission reads the same text as the original version, except that "zombie" is added before "admiral". =Trivia= *Many of the levels' names are puns from famous movie titles, characters or phrases. **Rocky Too: Rocky Two **Twin Shrieks: Twin Peaks **City of the Lost Giblets: City of the Lost Children **Eye of the Beaver: Eye of the Tiger (Rocky song) or Eye of the Tiger (movie) **Woody Woodwrecker: Woody Woodpecker **West Side Gory: West Side Story **Con Rod Air: Con Air **Sheik, Rattle & Roll: the song Shake, Rattle & Roll **The Bruise Brothers: The Blues Brothers ***Also, this track's description is a reference to one of the movie's lines: "Trashing that donut shop was a big mistake..." **I Want To Bereave: "I want to Believe", a slogan from The X-Files **Carpocalypse Now!: Apocalypse Now Category:Levels